The Dragon and the Rose
by akaSailor Mars
Summary: What happens when Harry steals Ginny away from Draco? Will he try and win her back? Will he join the Death Eaters? Please R and R!
1. Default Chapter

The Dragon and the Rose  
By:akaSailor Mars  
  
Chapter 1 Tough Love  
  
'Life is great!' Draco thought. He was sitting next to Ginny Weasley, under  
a tree by the lake. Ginny had been his steady girlfriend for two months. This was their  
favorite place. After Ron had gotten over punching Draco's guts out, for asking his  
sister out, life had been wonderful.  
He loved Ginny with all his heart and soul. She was beautiful. The sun   
glinted off of her Weasley-red hair. Her big brown eyes were staring out over the   
lake. She had a worried look on her face.   
"What's wrong, Gin?" Draco asked. He didn't want anything to worry or hurt  
her.  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking," she replied, clearly distracted.  
"Ginny," he said slowly. He gently made her look at him. "If someone's   
upsetting you..."  
"Oh no! That's not it. It's just," Ginny trailed off.  
"Ginny, I love you. You can tell me what's bothering you," Draco said   
gently.   
"Do you Draco? Do you really love me? I'm just not sure that you do," she  
said sharply. She turned from his shocked expression.  
"I...I do love you! You don't think I mean it? Why wouldn't I love you!   
You're so carefree and smart! You're beautiful and loving!" Draco said. He was almost  
shouting.  
"Draco, it's not you. I just, kind of, still like Harry, and he asked me out.  
I didn't say yes, yet.... Draco, I hope you understand." Ginny said appoligeticly.  
Draco stiffened. Potter, his arch enemy and rival. He'd beaten him in   
everything. But that wasn't enough for him, he had to go and steal the one thing he   
loved most, Ginny. He would win her back and make Potter pay.  
Ginny stood up and brushed herself off. She looked at Draco. He had his old  
stome look plastered on his face. The one he had when he didn't want you to know   
what he was thinking. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking out over the lake.  
"I love you Ginny. I don't know how I can make you see it, but I do. I'll  
find a way to prove it to you. Go ahead and go with Harry. I'll be the one waiting for   
you," he said, still looking over the lake.  
Ginny sighed and turned away. "Okay then. We're officaly broken up. I'm  
really sorry Draco," she said again.  
"Go on. I don't need your pitty," he said, and dismissed Ginny. Ginny   
walked back to the castle. Before going inside she looked back at Draco. He had his   
head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. Draco was crying.  
~~~~~~~  
End of Chapter One  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Love it? Hate it? I'm working on the second chapter right now! Wow! The fastest  
I've ever worked on a chapterized story! Hang tight while I finish the chapter. It should  
be up in a couple of days. Those of you that have been reading Lily's Diary, hang tight   
for about another couple of days to a week. Don't abandon me! It's gonna get really   
good! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!!  
  
akaSailor Mars 


	2. Winning Ginny

The Dragon and the Rose  
  
Chapter Two: Winning Ginny  
  
By: akaSailor Mars  
  
Author's Note: Okay! The long awaited chapter two is up! Well, maybe not long awaited. I want  
  
to thank my friends who reviewed and encouraged, or forced, me to finish this chapter. I also  
  
want to thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter and will keep reading my fics! This  
  
chapter is dedicated to you guys!  
  
Oh, and I don't own anything except the plot. And title I guess. Oh, yes. And in case you were  
  
wondering, Ginny is a fifth year and Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sixth years.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny awoke to a fluttering of wings. She opened her eyes and looked at her clock that  
  
had little moving planets, and more hands than usual. (like Dumbledore's watch in the first book.  
  
I believe J.K. Rowling used that description.) It was six a.m. She looked for the source of the  
  
fluttering wings. A single red rose was next to her pillow. There was a note attached.  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
You are like a rose. So beautiful, just like the rose. Yet, you can cut, like the roses  
  
thorns. You cut my heart, but it will only mend with time. I will wait for you forever. I will  
  
give you a rose everyday, to remind you of who you are.  
  
Love always,  
  
Draco  
  
Ginny blinked. What was happening? He had said something about proving his love to  
  
her. This wasn't suppose to happen. She was finally going out with Harry. Isn't that what she  
  
wanted?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny entered the Great Hall with Harry. She noticed Draco at the Slytherin table, sitting  
  
as far away from everyone else as possible. He was picking at his food, and he had parchment  
  
and a quill in front of him.  
  
Ginny pushed him out of her mind, and smiled at Harry. She was with her six year crush.   
  
He smiled back at her. Strangely, this time she didn't melt. Her legs didn't turn into jelly. Was  
  
it possible that she could have fallen out of love?   
  
'No. It can't happen. You fall IN love, not out of it. Plus, you've been waiting forever  
  
for Harry to ask you out,' a voice in her head told her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny went about the rest of her morning without a thought or worry about Draco.   
  
Draco, however, was exactly the opposite. He hardly ate any breakfast because he was trying to  
  
write a poem worthy of Ginny. He came up with nothing, so he decided to write a note and buy  
  
her a book of sonnets. He could go to Hogsmeade tonight, since it was Friday.  
  
The rest of the morning was horrible. He destroyed two caldrons in potions. He had  
  
never even burnt one before. In transfiguration, instead of turning a rat into a cat, he turned the  
  
rat inside-out. He didn't remember his homework in astronomy, because he was trying to  
  
remember where the bookstore was in Hogsmeade and if it had any muggle books. In herbology,  
  
he had nearly gotten his hand bitten off by some magical plant or another. He didn't know the  
  
name because, of course, he wasn't paying attention.  
  
He almost decided to skip lunch when he remembered that was his only time to see Gin.   
  
So he reluctantly went to lunch, after a long debate with himself. He barely ate anything, just a  
  
bit of chicken and a couple of bites out of an apple. He spent most of lunch watching Gin. He  
  
watched her laugh, and smile, and talk with her friends. He smiled. He was glade that she was  
  
happy, but his smile quickly faded.  
  
Draco longed to be with her. He knew he would have to wait. He couldn't just go punch  
  
Potter out and tell Ginny he loved her. Then she would hate him forever. He had to win her  
  
over, make her fall in love with him. He knew his patience would pay off.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny had lunch as usual. Except she caught Draco staring at her a couple of times. She  
  
was a little worried about him. He was hardly eating anything.  
  
All her thoughts disappeared when Harry said, "Good-bye," and kissed her. She noticed  
  
Ron's face had gotten a little red. Hermione patted his back and lead him out of the Great Hall.   
  
She glanced back at Draco and noticed he was glaring at Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was two in the afternoon. Draco was waiting for Defense Against the Dark Arts to  
  
end, so he could go to Hogsmeade. He had managed to focus on the last class of the day, and  
  
finish his DADA homework before class was over.  
  
The bell(clock chime, whatever) finally rang. Draco quickly gathered his things and  
  
headed for the dungeons. He planned to get his money and slip through a secret passage to  
  
Hogsmeade, but he ran into trouble on the way to the dungeons. Harry was standing next to the  
  
enormous oak doors, that lead into Hogwarts. Draco pretended not to notice him, and tried to  
  
walk past him but Harry jumped in his way.  
  
"Leave Ginny alone, Malfoy," Harry said angrily.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Harry. I mean, if you're talking about the roses, of course  
  
I know what you mean. Just remember, I had her first and didn't threaten you when you were  
  
hitting on her," Draco said calmly, though anger flashed in his cold gray eyes. He had only said,  
  
'Harry' because Ginny hated it when he called him, 'Potter.'  
  
"Excuse me Harry, I have a few errands to run," Draco said as Harry just stood there  
  
baffled. Draco strode past him into the dungeons.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After the last class of the day, Ginny walked into her dorm. She looked around, and  
  
everything seemed normal, but at a second glance she noticed a letter on her pillow.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Meet me at the lake at six O'clock. I'll take you out for a butterbeer in Hogsmeade.  
  
With Love,  
  
Harry  
  
'Oh, that's so nice of him!' she thought. The a thought of Draco flashed in her mind.   
  
She truly missed him, but she didn't think she could live without Harry.  
  
'You'll never live without Harry. He's Ron's best friend and he's always at your house  
  
during the summer. In the school year he's in Gryffindor, too!' a voice told her.  
  
'But he's had too much pain in his life already. I don't want to hurt him by dumping him,'  
  
she reasoned with herself.  
  
'Are you really going to date him out of pity? that is an all time low, Gin,' the voice  
  
retorted.  
  
"Stop!" Ginny said aloud. She held her head and walked over to her desk to get her  
  
journal. She started writing so the voices would go away.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Draco walked into the bookstore. He looked around, and it wasn't long until Madame  
  
Prewitt came over to help him. She owned and operated the small bookstore for over fifty years.  
  
"I need a book of poems," Draco said calmly.  
  
She eyed him suspiciously and said, "It's a girl I'll bet. Your father came and asked for  
  
the same thing when he was dating your mother. Not a good enough poet I suppose."  
  
She led him to the back of the bookstore, where there were shelves of dusty books. She  
  
took him to one particular shelf with lots of books that had gold writing on the spine.  
  
She pulled one off the shelf and dusted it off. "Now, who is this girl? Would I know  
  
her?"  
  
"It's Ginny Weasley. She's in here all the time," he laughed.  
  
"Well this should suit Miss Weasley, I think," she said as she pulled out a red book with  
  
gold writing that was titled, One Hundred and Fifty Love Sonnets.  
  
Draco flipped through the delicate pages. "It's perfect," he murmured.  
  
"That will be eight sickles," she said as she wrapped the book in color-changing paper.  
  
Draco pulled the money out of his pocket and set it on the desk. He thanked Madame  
  
Prewitt and put the gift-wrapped book in a bag that contained other numerous items he required  
  
for school. He quietly left the store and walked across the street to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Harry checked his watch. It was 30 seconds 'til six. He looked up and was staring into  
  
the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Ready to go, Ginny?" Harry asked, giving her his arm.  
  
"Sure," Ginny replied, taking the offered arm. With that they headed towards the Three  
  
Broomsticks.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was sitting in the corner, at a two person table, of the Three Broomsticks. He was  
  
faced to the door, so he saw when Ginny and Harry came in.  
  
Harry seated Ginny in a booth, three down from Draco, and went to order drinks. The  
  
three booths between Draco and Ginny were empty, so when Ginny looked up, she saw Draco  
  
sipping a butterbeer and reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
Harry came back with two butterbeers. He saw Ginny staring at Draco, but it didn't  
  
register in his mind that it was a longing stare. That she longed to be touched by him. That she  
  
longed for Draco to whisper, 'I love you,' in her ear. It just didn't register.  
  
He sat down and smiled at her, handing her a butterbeer. She smiled back and stared up a  
  
conversation about the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw quidditch match, that took place earlier that day.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was staring at them. No emotions in any of his facial features, except  
  
his eyes. His eyes gave away the deep hurt he was feeling. He was so caught up in his thoughts  
  
about murdering Potter and tearing off every limb, that he didn't notice a person coming up to  
  
him.  
  
"Hey, Drakie," Pansy purred as she slid into the seat in front of him. He craned his neck  
  
to see what Ginny was doing, but Pansy kept putting her face in from of his.  
  
"Go away, Pansy," he growled, gray eyes flashing.  
  
"Draco, I was just wondering, since you and Ginny broke up..."  
  
That did it. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He was losing his temper  
  
"Go away!" He seethed, desperately trying to keep his voice down, but he was failing  
  
miserably. "Can't you take a hint? I hate you! I think you're a sluty pig and I never want to see  
  
your ugly face again! If you don't leave I will!" He yelled.  
  
Pansy just stared blankly at him, so Draco stormed out of The Three Broomsticks and  
  
slammed the door.  
  
Ginny watched his episode with a deep interest. She was glad he finally blew up at  
  
Pansy. Pansy had tried numerous times to steal Draco from her when they were going out.  
  
Ginny sighed and continued talking with Harry. As she was talking with him, Draco was  
  
sprinting back to Hogwarts, more determined than ever to win Ginny back.  
  
*~End of Chapter 2~*  
  
*~Author's Note~*  
  
So, I hope you liked it! Please review! Sorry again for the long wait. I think it's been over a  
  
year. ^_^;; I'll try to finish this story this summer. I've just been so busy. Anyway, I will start  
  
writing the 3rd Chapter now. Oh, I have a D/G songfic. Short and sweet. You might want to  
  
read it. *hint hint* Thanks to all my reviewers and to those of you who don't review, you don't  
  
get you're name in the next chapter!   
  
akaSailor Mars 


End file.
